earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Polish Kingdom
Polish Kingdom (Polish: Królestwo Polskie) – Nation in Eastern Europe that contains a 23 towns and over 140 residents. Seventh biggest nation in the world, located in east in Europe, also have their colony on Tasmania and Victoria, in Australia under jemenik's control. Allied with Silesia, Latvia, United Australia and Bosnia. Most of Polish residents are native Poles speaking in Polish language. Second minor language is used recently on Polish colonial territories. Geography and territory Polish Kingdom is located in Eastern Europe, borders with Denmark, Prussia, Kaiserreich, Silesia, Byzantium, Ukraine, Ukraine-Belarus, Latvia and Terra Mariana. Covers territory ranging from Red Ruthenia to Odra river, also from Baltic Sea to Slovakia. Poland is divided into four administrative regions under the management of senators elected in democratic elections: * 30px Region of Pomerania * 30px Region of Mazovia * 30px Region of Malopolska * 30px Region of Red Ruthenia Also, Polish Kingdom has got one big colony in south of Australia, named Polish Tasmania. It covers areas of Tasmania island, Victoria and Sydney city. * 30px Polish Tasmania (dominium status) Most uninhabited areas are filled with forests. In the Carpathians, however, there is a mountainous spruce forest. The main rivers flowing through Poland are Wisła and Odra. Also, Polish continental territory are filled with old ruins, fe. fallen Krakow, old Koszyce and many, many others. Bordering with Baltic Sea that is cold, big sea. Main Polish cities are: Gdańsk, Warsaw, Koszyce, Elbląg, Radom and Lublin. Warsaw is not biggest city in Poland, but it's capital with 14 residents. Gdańsk with over 50 residents is biggest city in Polish Kingdom. Government Polish Kingdom is governed by a King (God Emperor), along with the chancellors and count in parliament. Polish Kingdom is divided into four administrative regions under the management of senators. Parliament's members can be selected or removed by King. Polish colony has got dominium status, so Leader of Polish Tasmania has got full autonomy in their nation but is still under Polish control. The current King is POGKPP. Current list of Polish government (2th of June 2019) * Chancellor xHyper20 (also Senator of Mazovia Region) * Chancellor Inspektor_Gadzyt (also Senator of Red Ruthenia Region) * Chancellor 3meraldK (also Marshal of the Polish Army) * Chancellor gato3 Current counts * Count bartek50b * Count kacp222 * Count GeneralEagle574 (also Senator of Małopolska Region) * Count al803 Military Polish military is under Government control and under the management of the Marshal. Military are divided into 3 ranks: Marshal, General and Soldier. * Marshal has got fully control over Polish Army, leads them and send orders to all of soldiers. The King also has all the functions of the Marshal. * General is advisor of Marshal and leads the entire army. * Each Soldier is required to have a basic sword and armor with the required enchantments. In the event of a war, proceed to attack the enemy and defend Polish cities in the event of an enemy raid. Have to listen General nad Marshal. Polish Army * Army's Marshal 3meraldK * General POGKPP * General gato3 History Beginnings Poland was founded on November 9, 2018 by MlecznySernik (now mlecz_). Work on establishing the state was started already in August after the announcement of Terra Nova. Mlecz_ for a long time was looking for players to create Poland. The first capital was Gdansk, which was then the largest polish city. 1st Betrayal of Szczecin Before the terra nova start, 3 players decided to overthrow john and take power in the kingdom, they were: kacp222, Panciast (Kokuczuwek) and Tymkowsky. Because of that Mlecz_ decided to put them all in one city - Szczecin. Bornholm Conflict (2nd Betrayal of Szczecin) Shortly before creation of Poland, one one town was rebellious, it was Bornholm with Mogion at the head. Szczecin decided to leave Poland too and together with Bornholm joined to the Denmark. There was an unofficial war between Poland and Denmark, Sweden has declared help to Poland in the event of open conflict. Later Szczecin was occupied by Poland and returned to its borders, and the city was punished with 200 gold for treason which were never paid. Union with Baltoslavia (MinskanRus) Poland was trying to sign an union with MinskanRus but finally it ended in failure. Polish-Romanian War Romanians provoked Poland to war. The peace treaty between the Polish Kingdom and Romania has never been signed. Battle of Allenstein 18th of November the polish army consisting of Hacuspl, Snowyy4K, xHyper20 arrived in Allenstein at 15:56 CET. Two minutes after, FenZenyatta arrived to help the polish army in defending the danish town of Allenstein. As the battle went on, 32Gold died many times to the Polish-Danish forces while Pengun78 managed to stay alive for a long time through retreating when being at low health. It is not sure if any polish or danish fighter died during this battle. At around 16:20 both sides got reinforcements. The Polish-Danish side got help from doriendragon, gato3, VaPoo_ and kacp222 while the Romanian side got Alberto__ on their side. The reinforcements really helped the defending side, letting them win every battle in that town. Battle of Gdansk After 40 minutes of fighting in Allenstein, many soldiers went back to their towns to get resupplied. Suddenly 32Gold appeared in the Polish capital, Gdansk and he called in every pole to fight him there. The polish side ended up with most victories and after 20 minutes, the battle ended. The attackers ended up leaving and the poles were celebrating their victory. Battle of Bucharest The leader of Romania heat1804 asked for a peace and he said that he will pay symbolic 15 gold of war reparations. Despite this, Romania didn't pay Poland and they didn't want to do this. Polish government decided to attack Bucharest and force a payment. Poles with General MlecznySernik at the head gathered in Constantinople and from there they went to Turnovo and finally to Bucharest. heat1804 saw kacp222 and bartek50b. The battle has started. heat1804 was killed as the first person in this battle by bartek50b. Later the battle moved to the entrance to the city. Romanians died a lot of times. After some time Adolf_Hitlar came to Bucharest to support Romanians at war. Poles were fighting very well, but after long fights one of them - patryk425 died. Later king of Poland xHyper20 died too. Romanians didn't want to surrender despite all the time they died. Finally Romanians stopped leaving the city to fight and Poles returned to Poland celebrating the victory. It was of a few battles of the Polish-Romanian War and one of the biggest battles on EarthMC. xHyper's coronation (December 2018) 30th of November 2018, MlecznySernik gave power to the xHyper20, because he said he needed a break. The Great Server War In 22nd December Great Moravian Empire demanded, that Koszyce should belong to Slovakia's part which was a huge part of GME. When Poland refused that proposition, GME declared war on Poland. First, a small Moravian forces went to Koszyce to peacekeep and try to convince them otherwise. The Moravians lost few soldiers while trying to get in line north of Koszyce, while the Polish forces made a line to defend Koszyce inside it's claims. Few charges were made, but no significant damage was done to either side. Eventually Moravians forces withdrew, making the Polish defence of Koszyce successful. The Moravians lost few people, while Poland only lost one. Only a few hours after the Moravian withdrawal from Koszyce, a massive Polish army moved to Prague. There were only 2 Moravians to defend Prague against more than 10 Poles.There were some clashes outside of the town, where the Polish King was killed. Not too long after that, PVP was enabled in Prague, making the Polish vulnerable with nowhere to retreat. After a few minutes of battle, and a few Polish dead, Poland's army retreated to Warsaw. By then, more of Germany's, British and Austria-Hungary's forces came to support the Moravian cause. After the Polish defeat in Prague, the coalition army marched east, to Warsaw. Near Warsaw they were met with small resistance that retreated back inside the walls. After a few minor clashes, the fight broke out on Warsaw's eastern wall. There were many casualties, lava and ender pearls were used, and the coalition forces captured the wall, while Polish forces with trying to get them off. Many spectators from other nations like Solomon Islands, Britain, France and came to spectate, however in the chaos they were attacked by both sides, notably Poland and Germany. Following the Siege of Warsaw, few days after, coalition forces from Germany, Britain, Spain, Belgium and the middle east took part in an attack on Szczecin. Not too long into the fight, Moravians joined too. The polish fortified a position in the southern part of the town, in front of the walls, and defended it. In 2nd January peace has been signed by both sides. Polish-MinskanRus War 6th of January 2019 MinskanRus demanded giving them the city of Valston. Poland didn't agree and then MinskanRus declared war on Poland. The peace treaty between the Polish Kingdom and MinskanRus has never been signed. Battle of Bialystok null Polish Civil War Civil War between Polish_State and Poland Battle of Gdansk null Feudal Fragmentation Before Civil War, three countries were created in Polish lands. Krakow ruled by Loverboy_25, Pomerania '''ruled by MlecznySernik and '''Polish_State (After Polish Kingdom has been deleted, Polish State changed it name to Poland) ruled by Majoor_. Kraków was subject to Poland and was a kind of a Polish vassal. Kraków supported Modern Poland in every conflict, but Pomerania was enemy of Poland. This led to many minor conflicts. Duchy of Pomerania null Reborn of Pomerania (08.04.2019) In beginning of April POGKPP bought Gdansk and started to invite Polish cities. In few days a lot of Polish cities joined, and Poland was reborned. The rise of Poland (13.04.2019) On this Saturday mlecz_ was crowned king of Poland, and Pomeranian kingdom was renamed to Poland. War with Denmark (13.04.2019 - ?) When Snowyy4K betrayed Poland and sold Polish Republic for Denmark, a lot of other polish cities they "rebelled" and joined new Polish Kingdom (before that known as Pomerania). Therefore, Denmark declared war to Polish Kingdom. Battle of Mazovia (29.04.2019) On 29th of April 2019 Denmark raided Warsaw and other cities on south of Polish Kingdom. Then, polish army came to Warsaw and started fight with Danish Army. Poles called their allies, like a sab2003, EggzOnToast and their country allies. War was big - about 20 soldiers took part in it. Battle started under Warsaw and moved under Cracow. War ended and Denmark lose their offensive battle. Polish colonialism (May 2019) Jemenik joined the first time on EMC and few days later he made a colony on Tasmania under Polish control. After a unite of Australia, he will make his own nation also under Polish control and ally with Australian country in-future. Vassalisation of Estonia (03.05.2019) KARL sold Estonia to Dymoslaw for 350g, and Estonia became Polish vassal and change name to Polish Estonia Separation of Silesia (18.05.2019) Dymoslaw left Polish Kingdom and made Silesia with his friends. Actually, Polish Kingdom and Silesia are allied with theirselfs. Eras w.i.p Architectural Wonders * PvP Arena in Warsaw * "Thisek" Tower in Koszyce * "Podlasie Tower" in Bialystok * Statue of mlecz_ in Warsaw Foreign Relations Poland is member and founder of Balto-Slavic Alliance with Bosnia and Latvia. Poland has got good relationship with majority of countries, except Denmark. Cities WIP Notable People Notable people of Polish Kingdom: * mlecz_ * Zuki19 * panciast * xHaCeK See also * Polish State Category:Past nations Category:Past nation Category:Past Nations